Niña mala
by mirsaku
Summary: Naruto era un padre demasiado sobreprotector con su hija adoptiva Sakura. - ¿ Siempre vas a inclumplir mis normas Sakura?-. - Soy una niña muy mala papá y merezco que me castigues- le respondió desnudándose ante la hambrienta mirada de su padre. Contenido para adultos. No entrar si eres sensible.


Hola gente hermosa! Aqui una idea alocada y pervertida. Disfrútenla, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Lo bueno de agosto en la ciudad y no estar de vacaciones era que el tráfico no existía. Naruto apretó fuertemente las manos al volante y masculló un _Puto Sasuke_. Por su culpa, no había podido disfrutar de las merecidas vacaciones en España que le había prometido a su familia, y todo porque su socio y mejor amigo le había pedido, ordenado mas bien, que le necesitaba para cerrar los últimos trámites de un negocio bastante relevante con Guinea Ecuatorial. Así que ahí estaba él, volviendo un viernes a la una de la madrugada en pleno agosto después de 3 reuniones. _Cojonudo._ Afortunadamente ya estaba entrando en la urbanización y le faltaban escasos minutos para llegar a su casa.

Aparcó el coche y pensando que su día no podía empeorar, vio a su hija besándose apasionadamente en la puerta de su casa con un gilipollas. Sí, un tío, un gilipollas, un cabrón, y más descalificativos que se le pasaban por la mente, al que iba a matar junto cuando vio que en ese mismo instante la estaba manoseando y ella se estaba dejando. Salió del coche y se apresuró a la pareja que no fue consciente de su presencia.

-Lárgate- gruñó Naruto cogiendo al chico de las solapas y estampándole contra la pared.

-P-papá no es lo que

-Cállate, no te metas. He dicho que largo, y como te vea otra vez por aquí no habrá amenazas, actuaré y te arrepentirás. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija. En tu puta vida. Ahora lárgate.

El chico salió despavorido y en ese instante Naruto miró furiosamente a su hija, la cual no estaba para nada molesta. Mostraba una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

-Este tipo de actuaciones están prohibidas ya lo sabes. No sé porque te empeñas en repetirlas una y otra vez, ¿para mortificarme acaso?

-No dejaste que fuera al viaje de fin de curso, así que papá, es verano, acabo de terminar el instituto y soy joven. Déjame disfrutar y no te metas en mi vida.

-Vives en mi casa, bajo mis normas, si no te gusta tienes la puerta.

-Mamá no lo permitiría, ya lo sabes.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas Sakura, pero todo tiene un límite. Entra en casa. Ahora.

Sakura se hizo la ofendida y entró en su casa por delante de su padre. Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó que su padre emitió un gruñido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

-Castigada. No volverás a salir hasta que empieces la universidad.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué?!

-Has desobedecido dos de mis normas. Una, no traer chicos a casa, dos, llevar ropa demasiado provocativa para una chica de tu edad.

-P-pero

-A tu habitación. Ahora.

Sakura con llamas en los ojos se fue a su habitación dando zancadas furiosas. Naruto se masajeó las sienes pensando en que no estaba hecho para tratar adolescentes.

* * *

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun- le saludó una dulce Hinata desde la cama.

-Buenas noches cariño, ¿qué haces despierta?

-Estaba esperando a que regresarais, he oído que has vuelto a tener una discusión con Sakura.

-No la has visto Hinata, las pintas que traía eran completamente indecentes para alguien de su edad. Y se estaba liando con otro imbécil.

-Naruto-kun, eres demasiado sobreprotector, Sakura ha sido muy responsable con sus resultados académicos, y ya sabes que le había hecho mucha ilusión que la fueras a llevar a España, esa fue tu forma de convencerla para que no fuera al viaje de fin de curso.

-No fue una excusa, aprovechando tu viaje quería que conociera Andalucía y disfrutase de la buena gastronomía del país, así hubiésemos podido limar asperezas. Sin embargo, por motivos de trabajo no he podido, ya lo sabes y ella debería entenderlo.

-A mí no me hace falta que convenzas de nada, sólo te digo que vais a estar 2 semanas en casa sin mí y yo no voy a poder mediar en vuestra relación. Añoro cuando erais inseparables.

-Eso cariño fue hasta los 14 años, a partir de ahí, su rebeldía constante a las normas de esta casa hace que me tenga que poner firme. Pero yo siempre soy el malo y tú eres la buena.

-Shhhh, no discutamos Naruto-kun, ya sabes que los padres siempre juegan al poli bueno y poli malo.

-¿Ah sí Sra. Uzumaki? Que yo sepa a veces has sido una chica muy mala conmigo- susurró Naruto en su oído mientras le metía la mano por debajo del camisón-.

-N-Naruto-kun, nos puede oír la niña…

-Ya es mayor ¿no? No grites mucho cariño.

* * *

Sakura miraba fijamente el techo de su cuarto mientras oía los gemidos fuertes de sus padres. Se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero y se observó fijamente durante unos minutos. Era atractiva. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosa hacía una vista exótica a los ojos de cualquiera, su cara era femenina y su cuerpo se había llenado de curvas sinuosas, con un pecho de tamaño normal y un culo espectacular. Ese cuerpo que le pedía una y otra vez que unas manos grandes y masculinas la recorrieran y la hicieran gemir de placer. Unas manos cuidadas, maduras y morenas. Unas manos familiares que ella conocía muy bien. Las de su _padre._

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo aquello? No era muy consciente de cuando empezó ese deseo tan profundo y sexual con él. Ella siempre había sentido fascinación por su padre, un hombre muy joven en comparación con los demás padres, rubio, fuerte y guapo, para ella era un superhéroe. Hasta que cuando tuvo 10 años, sus padres le confesaron que la habían adoptado cuando tenía 3 años porque no podían tener hijos. No se enfadó, ni tuvo deseos de preguntarse nada acerca de su familia biológica, para ella sus padres eran ellos 2, aquellos que la habían cuidado y la habían hecho reír durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, sabía que no había ningún lazo sanguíneo con ellos, y por ese motivo cuando comenzaba a crecer y sus amigas le repetían lo guapo que era su padre, ella se permitió mirarle con otros ojos.

Sin embargo, el deseo floreció cuando un día se encontraba en el armario de su madre a escondidas probándose ropa y complementos y vio como su padre la hacía el amor a su madre. No pudo quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Concretamente no pudo olvidar el culo y la gran polla de su padre. Deseaba profundamente que fuese él quien se la follase, que la partiera en dos y le dijera toda clase de cosas sucias que quería hacerle. Era un _enferma._

Así que a partir de ese momento, comenzó a vestir de manera más provocativa, y a desafiar las normas de su padre. Eso la excitaba. Era una niña mala y quería que su padre la castigase. Físicamente. Follándola. Azotándola con sus grandes y morenas manos en el trasero.

Dios, estaba cachonda. Con esos pensamientos se quitó la ropa y se dirigió a su cama. Se sentó sobre su almohada, estrujó sus propios pechos y comenzó a frotar su clítoris con la almohada, imaginándose una escena profundamente caliente.

 _Sé una niña buena y cabalga a papá- ordenó Naruto mientras le agarraba el trasero._

 _Mmmmm, sí._

 _Más rápido, ya sabes que si no lo haces bien, tendré que castigarte y no tendremos más encuentros- le susurró mientras su boca cubría sus pechos._

 _Dios, sí, seré una niña buena- gimió Sakura._

 _Así me gusta- le gruñó Naruto mientras le mordía los pezones- Cumple mis normas y todo irá bien, y ahora cabálgame más rápido._

Sakura gimió, no una sino varias veces. Llegando al orgasmo y empapando la almohada. Que jodidamente bien se sentía. Un orgasmo antes de dormir era su momento favorito de la noche. Iba a dormir cuando llamaron a su puerta. Joder, Joder. Corrió a ponerse su tanga y se cubrió con la fina sábana de satén. No había tiempo para sujetador y mucho menos camisón.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?- le preguntó la voz ronca de su padre tras la puerta.

-Ahora no es un buen momento.

-Necesito hablar contigo,ahora- le ordenó.

-Adelante- respondió. _Estupendo. Huelo a sexo, y estoy desnuda._

Naruto abrió la puerta vestido con un albornoz azul de verano que insinuaba su bien formado cuerpo, y se encontró a su hija arropada con la sábana. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó dirigiéndose a ella y poniéndole una mano en la frente-. Estas ardiendo. Voy a por el termómetro.

-No papá, no es nada.

-Claro que sí estas ardiendo. Y estas arropándote.

-Papá de verdad no me hagas explicártelo.

-Sakura, soy tu padre y si te digo que voy a por el termómetro, voy a por el termómetro. Y según sea la temperatura tal vez vayamos al hospital.

-Papá estoy ardiendo por otras circunstancias, no porque esté enferma. No me hagas explicártelo.

-¿Cuánto has bebido esta noche? ¿ Te has drogado acaso? ¿ Es eso?

-Papá no es nada de eso…

-Bien, vamos a ir a mi cuarto y le explicaras a mamá porque estas así. Y te aseguro una cosa, alcohol y drogas no lo va a soportar, mamá no te va a defender y va a ser peor para ti, así que dime porque estas así y no le daremos un disgusto.

-Te he dicho que no es nada de eso- le respondió nerviosa.

-Bien, vamos entonces a que se lo expliques a mama- ordenó Naruto destapándola de la sábana con furia. Pero se quedó helado por lo que vio. El cuerpo de su hija desnudo cubierto sólo por un diminuto tanga, cubierto de sudor y con un olor que para él era fácil de reconocer.

-Estas contento? Para una hija no es fácil decirle a su padre controlador que se acaba de masturbar. ¿No puedes dejarme en paz?

-Y-yo

-Buenas noches papá-gruñó dándose la vuelta y dejándole a la vista su perfecto y formado trasero.

Sin decir una palabra, Naruto huyó despavorido de la habitación de su hija. Quería hablar con ella y enterrar el hacha de guerra y había perdido el control por su desconfianza. Y la había visto en una situación bastante embarazosa. Se dirigió rápido a la habitación y se metió en la cama junto a su esposa.

-¿Todo bien Naruto-kun?

-Todo bien- respondió. Sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos su mente sólo pudo vislumbrar los pechos turgentes y las buenas nalgas de su hija. _Mierda_.

* * *

Ohohohohohohoho, ¿ caliente verdad? Bueno Sakura tiene 17 y Nauto 38. En fin, tendra pocos capitulos, pero muy ardientes.

Ya sabeis lo que toca: reviews. Porque sin eso, no hay historia.

Besos enormes!


End file.
